Goodnight Sweetheart
by PurplePunkette
Summary: As Sasori and Rei prepare to go to sleep, she just can't hold back asking him the question that has been on her mind for the longest time. Simple romance one-shot. Sasori/OC


_"Reflected in your eyes, what color am I?"_

_-"For Your Sake" Meiko & Meito_

"...fell asleep again. I'll take her to bed." A low velvet voice cut through the black oblivion, startling me to sudden awareness. I roused my body upright with a burst of energy, then collapsed back to my previous position. My torso had curled into itself and my legs were splayed across...wherever I was laying.

Leave me alone...I want to return to the warm darkness...Was that called sleep? The same person who had awoken me chuckled and drew closer to me. I groaned-the only thing I could do because my body refused to move.

A warm appendage pressed underneath my side and around my shoulder blades, lifting me upwards toward the person who had spoken. Another arm hooked behind my knees, and then I was being moved to another place. Too dazed to care about my changing surroundings, I drifted into unconsciousness once more.

"My dear, you are too stubborn for your own good. Sleep well, I'll be back soon." The voice spoke again.

A warm pressure against my forehead, the sound of footsteps fading, then the distinct clicking of the door closing.

I stirred a few moments after, sighing softly in content. I slowly ascended into a stronger sense of alertness, just enough to where I could actually open my eyes this time. I blearily took in the sheets and blankets carefully wrapped around my body. A smile crossed my face, then out of curiosity, I glanced around the room.

A large wooden workbench stretched across the opposite wall, the surface of it cluttered with various tools and scraps of paper. A few wooden puppets were laid on the table, while many others rested on the floor or against the wall.

This was most definitely not my room. Sasori had brought me into his. Despite his emotionless and cynical tendencies, my lover is quite caring and loving with me. Contradictory yes, but after his grandmother and that wretched pink-haired girl reduced him back into his human body, Sasori allowed himself to regain some, if only a little, of his humanity.

I yawned and stretched my tired limbs, then pulled my body into a sitting position. Realizing I still wore my traveling clothes from returning from a mission earlier in the day, I mused that I should change into more suitable sleeping attire. I wondered if Sasori had anything appropriate to sleep in.

After clamoring out of the bed, I padded across the wooden floor to a tall dresser. Rummaging through a few of the drawers, I came up with an old soft black t-shirt and a pair of forest green boxers. Perfect.

I snickered softly, "I feel like such a thief..." After I'd changed into the make-shift pajamas and folded my previous clothes, I crawled back into Sasori's bed and huddled underneath the blankets. My eyes slide closed and I allowed myself to nod off into semi-consciousness.

It felt like only mere minutes later that the blankets were pulled back and Sasori slid in next to me. His presence roused me more awake so I smiled up at him and pressed myself against his body, as he yanked the blankets back over the two of us.

"Hey there, Doll-face," I greeted him softly. I lightly brushed my fingers across his bare chest before lightly grasping a handful of his crimson hair.

Sasori huffed at his nickname, then retorted, "Hello, Little Girl." His arm slid around my waist to hold me, and he buried his face into my dark tendrils of hair.

I ignored his jest, smiled mischievously, then spoke into his ear, "So you think I'm stubborn, huh? I'm not deaf, smartass."

"You usually sleep like the dead, so you might as well be. Besides that, I _know_ for a fact you are the stubbornest human alive, my dear. Also, it isn't very ladylike to curse at your lover in bed, now is it?" Sasori teased in a monotone.

Sasori was the only person I knew who could do that. Then again, I was so used to his non expressive speech that I could efficiently detect his intended verbal jabs.

I raised my eyebrows, reminding him in a cheeky tone, "If it really bothered you that much, you wouldn't have opened up to me and kissed me for the first time in that library. Or again in that food store. Or when I came back from my mission earlier today."

Sasori pulled away from my tangle of hair to kiss my temple, "This is true. Considering that I do love you, I could care less about your language."

A happy smile spread across my face and I tilted my face up to meet his eyes, which reflected the sincere affection that I too was feeling. I pressed my lips against his, purring lightly with pleasure.

After a few minutes we broke apart and I whispered against his mouth, "I love you, Sasori."

"I love you too, Rei." A content silence passed over us as we nestled into each other. Our bodies meshed together nicely, much like two puzzle pieces. Seeing as neither of us interrupted the quiet, my thoughts began to drift.

I'd patiently made my way in life, yearning to meet the person who could stand by my side and could make me feel so_ right_. Not that it mattered in the least what others could say about us, I could see how one might believe we shouldn't be have been able to fall in love with the other.

Sasori is an extremely pessimistic person who doubts the reality of human emotion and tenderness. Contradictingly, I am quite personable and openly express my emotions. Not to say I'm not cynical as well, but I'm most definitely not the person to sulk around all day.

I decided that perhaps now I should ask Sasori the question I've always been curious about, but never actually asked him over the course of our relationship. Kind of strange, actually, considering how long we've been together. Pulling myself away from my thoughts, I took in our current position.

Our faces were so close together that his warm breath ghosted across my skin with every breath. The rhythmic beating of his heart could be felt by the palm of my hand resting across his chest. My eyes were nearly closed, my legs tangled up with his legs, his arms holding me securely against him-and I never wanted to forget our times like this.

Softly I murmured, "...Sasori?" I couldn't really tell if he had fallen asleep or not.

"Yes, Rei?" He asked clearly. Definitely not asleep.

"...Can I ask you why you love me? I mean-I know you love me, but...um...we can be very different from each other, you know..."

"...That is very true. We can be the complete opposite of each other. But do you doubt that I-"

The words rushed out of me in a still hushed, yet indignant tone, "Of course not! I love you and I am well aware that you love me. If you didn't, we wouldn't have even begun this relationship. I just was thinking, and wondered what attracted you to me because...well, we are different."

He mildly chuckled, went quiet for a few moments, then replied, "We are as different as we are similar. Just the right amount. As you would tell me, it'd be boring if we were too similar."

I listened to him with interest, nodding my head slightly to indicate my comprehension. Sasori's experienced fingers absentmindedly danced along my waist, drawing imaginary patterns across my skin while he thought more in depth and began to speak once more.

"If you want to know why, my dear, I am going to have to start from the beginning to properly explain it all," He said, gazing down at me, "It is somewhat of a long explanation. Wouldn't you like to sleep now?"

I stifled a yawn, raised my head to plant a chaste kiss on his neck, then answered, "I'd rather you tell me now, if you don't mind. I'm not that tired yet." I was fairly exhausted, but my own curiosity was keeping me awake well enough to hear Sasori's thoughts on our relationship and myself.

He let out a breathe, then began, "As you already know...when I lost my parents during my childhood, my love for humanity ceased around that time. I was tired of the pain and loneliness that burned my heart during those long days of waiting for them to return.

Over the course of many years, my mastery of puppetry was my sole purpose for life. I joined the Akatsuki, and nothing changed. I was still Sasori of the Red Sand, focusing my attention on transforming myself into an eternal piece of art.

People meant nothing to me. As you were introduced to us for the first time, I paid no mind. Another member meant nothing to me except more irritation on account of the fights that broke out between all the members.

Somehow, I myself cannot even explain how, over the beginning years of your participation in the Akatsuki organization, you gained my attention. Your sincerity and kindness that you hid from us for the longest time interested me. I grew suspicious and curious as to why someone who could love so capably would join a criminal organization.

On that day we had been sent out for supplies, you were so overjoyed to be out in town. 'It makes me feel independent' you said. I didn't quite understand at that time, but now I do understand what you meant. You insisted that we enter the library-you begged for only a few minutes in there. It was troublesome yes, and I threatened you not a minute longer. That overjoyed smile that appeared on your face struck my heart. I blamed it on my recently obtained human body for being affected.

When time was up and I found you to tell you it was time to leave. You stood in the farthest corner, reciting Shakespearean sonnets with such a dreamy expression upon your face. You looked up, smiled a breath-taking smile, and told me that words were a different form of beautiful eternal art. That when written, they existed as long as life continued, and when spoken, they lasted in memory as long as the person survived.

You continued talking, as if we were not merely fellow criminals but instead close acquaintances. I was surprised by the perceptiveness you had on such a topic, and I was even more taken aback that I found you even more attractive than before.

You then sighed dejectedly, a sound that oddly upset me, and tried to press past me in the small walkway between bookshelves. Your mere proximity sent electricity through my body and, unable to control myself, I held your body and kissed you."

"Sasori?" I asked hesitantly, unsure if it would be okay to interrupt him. As I listened to his story, a pleased warmth spread through my body at the fact that I had unconsciously attracted him to me.

"What?"

"You, um, kind of didn't answer my question. I really appreciate the back story of what was going on in your mind, love, honestly. But you didn't really detail too much on _what _made me suddenly interesting." I reached my hand upwards to affectionately pet his messy burgundy bangs. His face was directly above mine, making it easy to touch him but more difficult to look him in the face.

Sasori sighed, dryly commenting, "You are just full of questions, aren't you, Little Girl. I was in the middle of explaining it."

I pouted, "Humor me for once, please? Then we'll go to sleep. I usually don't ask this much of you, I hope you realize."

He grumbled slightly, "Fine. I'll indulge you this time. Consider yourself lucky that I don't just hold your mouth closed with a few chakra strings and go to sleep." I rolled my eyes and simply cuddled closer to him as a response. We always went back and forth bantering, and it just happened to be our mutual way to keep our relationship interesting. Sasori and I couldn't stand to be bored really.

Sasori spoke once more in a gentle, lower voice, "As I previously stated, I found it intriguing that you were so full of affection, yet completely at ease with the concept of assassination and deceit. As I observed you more, I found all the emotions that I had given up in my pursuit to become a puppet. You were-and still are-a woman who never ceased to amaze me with your mindset, wisdom, and charisma. Now that I have surrendered to my humanity, I can tell you that in my eyes, I wish to change nothing about you, physically and personally...Is that enough to suffice for an answer, Rei?"

"...That's more than enough, Sasori. Thank you...so very much for telling me," I tried to keep my voice level, but both he and I could tell how much I was affected. To hear words, such as those, come out from his mouth...I felt so valued and appreciated.

I cleared my throat, and after a moment, whispered, "As utterly predictable and cliché as this will sound, I really truly love you." My lover shifted a bit, then his lips claimed mine in a sweet kiss. In this small moment, the only reality that existed was composed of only Sasori and I.

Sasori then softly broke our lip contact, murmuring, "And I you, my beautiful lover."

I gave out a big yawn, sheepishly grinning up at him.

Sasori smirked and said, "Now that you've asked me enough questions to last an eternity, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Rei."

"Night, handsome." I mumbled back. Completely content, I gradually sank into a deep sleep with the comfort of Sasori entwined with me.

_"Even if a thousand nights end, I'll still be by your side,_

_No matter how small the change, I want to watch over you,_

_I think about you sleeping next to me,_

_...Goodnight sweetheart." -"Goodnight Sweetheart" Gumi (Megpoid)_

_**Author Note:**_

**Wow, it has been so long since I've actually published something! I sincerely apologize to any of the readers that supported me in my older stories for TDI, and I failed to post in return.**

**I have been infatuated with Naruto all summer. I've started one-shots and gotten ideas for some, but they obviously have not made it on the site. **

**I even had **_**all summer**_** but didn't even post until after I started school, which by the way, has me constantly busy during the week. T^T That is what I get for taking two honors classes, an AP, and a world language. Constant homework, yay.**

**I really wanted to create a cute, fluffy drabble. Really! But then I complicate everything and bam! Plot and all these details! Lovely combo for a drabble- that is supposed to be really freakin' simple! *hangs head* **

**NOTE: Sasori's nickname for Rei, "Little Girl", is meant to reference the age difference between the pair. This is **_**not **_**a pedophilic reference at all. Sasori, I believe, is thirty-five years old, whereas Rei is twenty-eight. I just wanted to throw that out there. Also, I did change the course of Sasori's death scene. Instead of dying, he was forced to return to his human body...yeah, uh, sorry about that. I didn't really focus on all the 'hows' and 'whys.'On another note, if some of this tends not to make sense, I readily apologize for that. While writing I tend to attempt to move quickly from one idea to another and transitioning between ideas is not my strong suit.**

**Anyway, I think that sums it up for explanations, so I really hope you enjoyed this! I would be completely ecstatic to receive any feedback or reviews of that sort. :D**


End file.
